


紅項圈 + 續

by Kharons_Shotgun



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M, Red collar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharons_Shotgun/pseuds/Kharons_Shotgun
Summary: "「戴上這個追蹤項圈或不准離開Tardis，自己選一個。」"DM向。舊文重貼。





	紅項圈 + 續

**Author's Note:**

> 發生在Doctor Who特別節目 "The End of Time" 後  
> 無傷亡無重生，是個單純的事前+事後甜餅  
>   
>   
> 

  
  
  
**【紅項圈】**  
  
  
　　「戴上這個追蹤項圈或不准離開Tardis，自己選一個。」  
  
　　看向眼前仍試圖掙扎的Master不停扭動被綁在控制台上的身體，Doctor嘆氣，把項圈擺到兩人眼前。他剛剛在一陣追打後已經精疲力盡，更別提臉上還被甩了兩巴掌，Doctor衷心希望Master快點投降，或至少別這麼難處理。  
  
　　但Master才不理他，繼續大喊「這是陰謀！」然後四處亂踢。他知道Master恨透了Tardis這幾個月來對他的不人道欺負，但他更不想走到哪裡都心驚膽顫宇宙快被毀滅了。追蹤項圈看起來是個好主意。  
  
　　只可惜項圈裡的生物鎖定功能令Master遲遲不肯妥協。畢竟壞蛋都不喜歡被掛上標記，更別提是移除不了的標記，那就像叫獵物刻意穿著鮮艷服裝在狙擊槍前亂跑一樣。  
  
　　只不過比起這點，Doctor猜Master更不願妥協的原因或許是因為『持有追蹤器的人是 **他** 』。  
  
　　「我又不是你養的寵物！」Master大喊，把Doctor從思考中拉回現實。這位被綁在控制台上的Timelord縱使處境狼狽仍不減傲氣，眼神凶惡得比十打Darleks還恐怖。只可惜Doctor早就習慣了，自從他強迫Master與他一起旅行後一天至少會收到三次視線威脅。  
  
　　「我又沒說這是寵物項圈，」Doctor說，但隨及更正：「我是說、這的確是個項圈，但我絕沒把你當成寵物。而且這是你帶上Tardis的物品，我還以為你很喜歡它？」  
  
　　「被你在裡面放入追蹤器後就不喜歡了，蠢蛋！」Master又一陣亂踢，但Doctor機警地避開，留下三步距離在兩人之間。  
  
　　「那好吧，」等待幾分鐘後，見Master仍不肯妥協，Doctor搔搔頭，準備把剛剛輸入的座標指令解除。「既然你不肯戴上追蹤器，那我就不能讓你離開Tardis了。」  
  
　　「什麼？──不！」這下Master再度慘叫。看來比起跟Tardis繼續相處，這個項圈顯然親切許多。  
  
　　Doctor見狀不禁心想：如果地球人所謂的婆媳問題那麼恐怖，那麼他們肯定不能想像Master跟Tardis之間的處境，因為那簡直就是夢魘──而Doctor則是在這個夢魘之中進退兩難的傢伙。  
  
　　「所以？」一陣沉默後，Doctor重新拿起項圈，等待Master交出答案。後者沉下臉，依然在『哪種方法對逃脫最有利』之間猶豫不決。不久後，大概是確定大勢已去，金髮Timelord妥協，但語氣充滿脅迫地說：「如果你試圖利用這該死的寵物項圈嘲笑我、我絕對會──」  
  
　　Doctor嘆氣，再度重申：「Master，這不是寵物項圈，我說過了。」  
  
　　Master瞇眼，一副『我真受不了你這個偽善者』的表情，接著開口反諷：「哼，不然這是什麼，情趣用品嗎？」  
  
　　但這位宇宙破壞者原先以為Doctor會連忙否認，沒想到話出口後，對面的Timelord竟瞬間臉紅了。  
  
　　Tardis裡的時空大概停頓了五秒──或正確來說：死寂了五秒。  
  
　　「呃，」五秒後，率先回神的是Doctor。他拉扯西裝衣襬、一臉尷尬地把項圈收到背後，臉色複雜得彷彿剛發現Tardis自動降落在某個女用換衣間內，而他已經推開門把。至於還被鎖在控制台上的Master則是停止扭動，衣服亂糟糟地掛在身上活像受劫婦女一樣，等待Doctor解釋。「我絕對沒有那種意思，」Doctor板起臉，表情嚴肅得近乎滑稽卻語氣不穩：「那個項圈、我是說， **這種東西** 本來就用途很廣，你這麼曲解我也沒輒、但我個人是絕對沒有──」  
  
　　「Doc-tor。」Master死瞪他，明顯不買賬。  
  
　　於是向來不擅長說謊的Doctor立刻棄械投降了。「呃，」他尷尬地看向雙腳，又抬起頭看Master。「呃……嗯。」  
  
　　「“嗯”是什麼意思，」Master的聲音像在逼問犯人的中情局上司：「你希望我帶上它是因為……情趣？」  
  
　　Doctor發窘，這太過直白的逼問令他無法應付。他雙手插在口袋裡左扭右扭，就是不肯說話。  
  
　　「為什麼？」幾秒後，Master又問。Doctor真希望這時候Tardis能像平常一樣突然開始排斥Master，或至少發出一點噪音轉移注意力。但沒有，Tardis只是靜靜運轉著，沉默得詭異。  
  
　　得不到任何救援的Doctor低頭，開始斟酌該用什麼詞句表達。他先搔搔後腦杓，接著看天花板，之後將視線轉回Converse鞋上，好像瞪久了鞋底就會自動生出翅膀一樣。  
  
　　他覺得自己大概下一秒就會死在羞愧裡，連重生也沒法救他。  
  
　　「因為──」Doctor吸氣，吐氣。然後又吸氣，又吐氣。  
  
　　最後他屏住氣息，豁了出去：「因為──因為我有那麼點 _迷戀_ 你？」  
  
　　之後就是一陣混亂──Timelord的腦子經常都亂糟糟的，不過如此混亂倒是第一次。Doctor感覺衝動瞬間撂倒了理智，但絕不是因為他看見Master突然笑出來、然後一臉犯傻地說「什麼？」，絕對不是。他甚至可以想像裁判衝過來數十下、然後宣佈理智無法再戰的模樣──事實上等到Doctor回過神時，自己已經壓在Master身上、然後雙唇緊貼對方了。  
  
　　頭昏腦脹大概就是這麼回事。  
  
　　Doctor先用力吻住Master，接著輕輕舔舐唇角。他感到身下比他稍矮一點的Timelord大力反抗，甚至試圖咬傷Doctor，但半分鐘過去後， Doctor終究佔了上風──大概因為Master被綁住的關係，想贏他並不難。  
  
　　於是Master開始呻吟，嘴中盡是些含糊的髒話。這讓Doctor更加亢奮，雙手也搭上對方的腰際輕撫。不久後，他意外地發現Master竟然開始回吻──或許只是因為不服輸，但Doctor不在乎，他的理智早就被抬出場外。  
  
　　「答應我你不會逃走。」在那個吻快結束時，Doctor說，同時解開Master背後的繩索。那瞬間他有點擔心Master鬆綁後會引發一連串不可預知的災難──他被打昏、Tardis被駭、地球毀滅、宇宙開洞、平行空間被撕裂然後Master把他丟進去攪和──但另一方面Doctor又試著不去在乎，畢竟他才剛告完白而且還強吻對方，還把人鎖著實在很不禮貌。  
  
　　但沒想到結果是沒有。Master被鬆開後只是站在那裡，就站在那裡，在控制台前、他的身下，動也不動。他看見Master猶豫了，眼底閃過無數Doctor不能辨認的訊息。兩人望著彼此，像被困在某種令人窒息的巨型方程式內。  
  
　　突然間Master咒罵一聲，把Doctor拉回去又吻一次。  
  
　　不久後，Doctor聽見Master邊吻邊說著類似「只有這次」的話，他隔了兩次換氣後才意識到那是在回應上一句承諾。「臥房？」Doctor急切地問。他沒想過事情會進展這麼快，或至少當他說出『在追蹤項圈或Tardis之間選一個』時絕對沒想到。Master聞言朝他腰側用力拐了一下，似乎抱怨某人太得寸進尺，可Doctor一點也不介意，仍舊邊吻邊把兩人往房間拖，步調迅速地。  
  
  
　　於是現在，有一個反派正靠在他胸前，兩人腳步踉蹌地往走廊前進，Tardis依舊分聲未吭，而紅項圈還握在右手內。  
  
　　或許這不全然是個夢魘，Doctor心想。  
  
　　更別提這項圈還附了條 **皮繩** 呢。  
  
－  
  
  
  
  
  
**【紅項圈 - 續】**  
  
  
　　當Master清醒後，第一個想法就是衝到控制台前，把TARDIS開到最近的黑洞裡絞個稀巴爛。  
  
　　雖然這對於昨晚發生的事不足以當成是最好的報復，但由於開進時空裂縫要耗費太多時間，黑洞算是個尚可選擇。可是不，控制台早就被Doctor鎖定，他也沒有足夠時間解開多重系統鎖，於是這個計畫立刻作廢了，前後耗時不到十秒。  
  
　　緊接著浮現的想法比較實際。Master可以先發制人，埋伏起來突襲Doctor。雖然這個計畫的毀滅性降低許多又充滿不確定成分，但他的確可以透過破壞控制台來惡整一下Doctor，或在四處製造大型陷阱，配上反重力設定後無疑是種樂趣。  
  
　　而無論要達成哪個計畫，首要步驟都是先爬下床。在掀開被子時，Master幾乎被自己的全裸狀態給嚇到了，幾乎。不過身為一個足智多謀又臨危不亂的Timelord，這種小事不足以令他大腦當機，頂多更加深摧毀Doctor人類收藏品的想法罷了。  
  
　　另外，說全裸其實也不太對，因為他確確實實帶著一個該死的紅項圈。它的配件──那條同樣該死的 _紅皮繩_ ──正握在Doctor手心裡。那位頂著一頭深棕亂髮的九百歲自大狂正趴睡在被褥間。  
  
　　接著就是找到衣服。Master環繞四周，意外發現臥房內連一塊可穿的布料都沒有，除了Doctor最後脫下的棕色窄版西裝褲之外。縱使Master很不想直接套上褲子，何況還是Doctor的褲子，但現在情況緊急，由不得他挑剔，於是他迅速拎起那品味劣質的長條物，找對洞口就塞進去。  
  
　　Doctor的腿長到像生理突變已經不是第一天了，但當發現自己竟然需要捲褲管時Master還是不免憤怒。他盡量用最安靜的動作捲好褲管，打算走出臥房，沒想到摸摸兩邊口袋，才發現音速起子竟然不在原位。  
  
　　看來只好手動開鎖了，他想。  
  
　　可沒想到剛走近門板，他才發現這玩意根本沒鎖──Doctor昨晚衝動到連基本防護措施都忘得一乾二淨了，這還挺稀奇的。  
  
　　推開門後，Master立刻在走廊上發現幾件衣物。只有項圈與長褲實在很冷，於是他匆忙撿起距離最近的棕色西裝外套穿上去。依然是Doctor衣服這點令他十分不滿，到底那傢伙在多遠以前就把他剝光了？  
  
　　隨便扣上幾顆鈕扣後，接下來就是進攻廚房。是的，雖然Master的計劃是埋伏Doctor，但在開始之前填飽肚子也是很重要的，尤其當他昨晚消耗那麼多體力後。廚房正好位在走廊中間，於是他三步作兩步地跑進那地方，一把拉開冰箱。  
  
　　幸運地，冰箱還剩下一些存糧。半盤沙拉，一隻火雞，一大塊奶霜布丁，兩塊火腿，一片草莓蛋糕，一大瓶巧克力牛乳與半個水果派，足夠他吃一餐半的份量。Master二話不說就把火雞端出來，站在冰箱旁邊開始大快朵頤，雖然他的吃相不算優雅──在肚子極餓時要保持儀態是件太困難的事情──但正如上星期Doctor所說的一樣，觀看Master進食本身就是一件極富魅力的事。  
  
　　當然，Master看不到自己的吃相，也不介意。事實上，正是因為Doctor老愛說這種胡話，才令Master的餐桌禮儀有愈來愈墮落的趨勢。  
  
　　站著啃完火雞後，他有點渴了，直接拿出巧克力牛乳對嘴喝。在水平面剩下最後幾公分時他稍稍停下來，有點猶豫要不要給Doctor留一些，畢竟這是那傢伙最喜歡的口味──但這份猶豫只持續了兩秒鐘，旋即就被下一個想法『管他的那傢伙隨便拿著通靈紙片去地球晃晃都能騙一整箱回來』給推翻。於是他很好心的把整瓶喝光了。  
  
　　吃飽喝足後，行程總算進行到Master最喜歡的一環『破壞！』。瞬間有一堆想法在他腦海裡湧現：在控制台週遭植入觸控式爆破機關、在空氣間散播多重傳染性病毒、將地板改造成巨型沾黏裝置，去廁所把每格衛生紙都抽光──最後一項雖然算不上高雅，但也足夠邪惡。  
  
　　Master決定四項都實行，以方便調查Doctor對哪一類比較頭疼。  
  
　　然而，Doctor就是有辦法在Master連詭計都還沒做好前就突然英雄式地冒出來。就在Master快設定好爆破機關的辨別程序時，一聲「你在做什麼？」冷不防從控制台對面冒出。  
  
　　Master偏頭，不意外地看見Doctor站在那裡，頭髮是依舊愚蠢的鳥巢狀，表情有些睡眼惺忪。然而讓他張大嘴巴的不是因為這些，而是──  
  
　　那傢伙竟然全身上下只穿著一件白襯衫。  
  
　　有關這點Master實在是沒什麼好抱怨的，因為Doctor的其他配備如今都掛在他自己身上。但只有一件 **白襯衫？**  
  
　　「喔、嘿──原來是你把我衣服穿走的！」Doctor反應過來，朝他嚷嚷。雖然剛睡醒令這位Timelord的行為有些遲緩，但他依然很快就辨認出自己的棕色西裝正套在Master身上。「難怪我剛剛都找不到褲子！你真是太──」  
  
　　然而，偉大的Doctor突然閉嘴了。他一隻手還旋在空中想控訴Master，整個人卻像是被凍住一樣僵在原地。  
  
　　他就這麼瞪大眼睛站在那裡，表情跟昨晚告白前差不多愚蠢。  
  
　　Master皺眉，猜不出Doctor是因為什麼思緒跳躍而停止活動，但有一點他能確定，就是那些內容絕對兒童不宜，否則Doctor也不會突然臉紅得像得熱病。而讓Master不可否認的另一點是：他自己也因Doctor的穿著愣住了。那依舊長的不可理喻的雙腿如今赤裸站在格狀金屬地板上，襯衫則呈現一種很隨意的歪斜狀態。昨夜的激情讓衣服都發皺了，他甚至能聞到那上頭沾染著淡淡腥味──部分是Doctor的、部分是自己的──而眼睛一往下瞄，Master就能立刻看見Doctor沒有任何遮飾的大腿，性器被半掩在襯衫後。  
  
　　Master吞嚥，無法阻止自己回想起昨晚Doctor是如何狂熱地撫摸他全身，如何將那腫脹的物體抵上他臀間、然後如何用那略顯粗暴卻性感至極的方式將之狠狠推入體內──  
  
　　「嘿，」Doctor清清喉嚨，終於回神，如今他連脖子都紅透了。「我們……呃，我們回床上去好嗎？」  
  
　　Master收回放在台前的手，突然發現自己完全無法控制那股亢奮感。顫慄自腳底猛地上竄，酥麻地令人煩躁。  
  
　　他啞著嗓子，回答：只有這次。  
  
－  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  修改了蠻多小地方，不過大部分都是用詞與贅字。我以前真的很愛生出病句xD  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
